You Be Illin'
You Be Illin' is the fifth episode of Season 9 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on October 18, 2009 in Canada, and on October 30, 2009 in the United States. Summary Alli insists she is over Johnny, but when he wants to "talk", she gets her hopes up that he wants more. Is it love or is it a lost cause? Peter wants to regain his status as the lead singer of the Stüdz. But they've moved on and have recruited Jane as lead singer. Will Peter make it back in the band? Main Plot Alli decides she's done with Johnny. However, after talking with him, she then starts falling for him once again. When Johnny tells her he needs to talk, she gets her hopes up. He then tells her he found a wart on his penis and that she was not his first. Alli worries she has HPV and confides in Jenna because she knows Clare won't approve of the situation. Alli and Jenna plan to get revenge on Johnny by broadcasting him by telling Jenna he has an STD. The plan didn't work out and he ends up saying that he has still feelings for Alli, but Alli tells Johnny they're done. Sub Plot Meanwhile Peter is feeling bitter that he is kicked out of the band and replaced by Jane. Peter talks to Spinner about it and then Peter tries to convince them to let him back in the band. In the end they don't let Peter back in the band, but he still remains friends with the band members. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "You Be Illin'" by Run-D.M.C. |-| Gallery= 066.jpg 778.jpg Youbeillin.jpg youbeillin2.jpg youbeillin3.jpg youbeillin4.jpg youbeillin5.jpg youbeillin6.jpg youbeillin7.jpg youbeillin8.jpg youbeillin10.jpg youbeillin11.jpg youbeillin13.jpg youbeillin14.jpg youbeillin15.jpg youbeillin16.jpg youbeillin17.jpg youbeillin18.jpg youbeillin19.jpg youbeillin20.jpg youbeillin21.jpg youbeillinjenna.jpg Normal_905_(11).jpg camera.jpg 903905-2.jpg You_be_illin_1.jpg you_be_illin.jpg you_be_illin_2.jpg you_be_illin_4.jpg you_be_illin_6.jpg you_be_illin_7.jpg you_be_illin_8.jpg you_be_illin_9.jpg you_be_illin_10.jpg you_be_illin_12.jpg you_be_illing_3.jpg you-be-illin-5.jpg 98j.jpg 908jk.jpg 878j.jpg 5655656t.png 656565565.png 65y656565.png Tumblr lilgk8H2671qi4mjco1 400.jpg 9j.jpg 13-brucas59f.jpg 3443dd.jpg 98ij.jpg 4564djm.jpg 7089j.jpg 454tf.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Supporting Cast *Rick Jon Egan as Mr. Lavigne *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Michelle Mallen as Doctor Absences *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Natty Zavitz as Bruce |-| Quotes= *Johnny: "I found something... on my junk." *Johnny: "Alli...you may not have been my first time...but it was my first time with someone I liked." |-| Featured Music= *''"100 Mile Heartache"'' by King Of All The Animals *''"Reggae JJ"'' by John Johnson *''"Loure"'' by Drew Jurecka, Jim McGrath *''"Good Times"'' by Janie and the Studs *''"Just Like You"'' by Steriogram |-| Links= *Watch You Be Illin' on YouTube *Watch You Be Illin' on GorillaVid Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes